Baggage handling systems for transferring baggage from passenger check-in stations to aircraft loading zones to facilitate placement of the baggage on aircraft are well known. Typically, airport baggage handling systems include screening devices to check the baggage for contraband, e.g., explosives, drugs, weapons, etc. In some baggage handling systems, baggage is manually fed through a screening device and, subsequently, manually placed onto a conveyor of the baggage handling system. In other baggage handling systems, the screening device is provided in-line with the baggage handling system.
Currently, when a passenger checks in to board a flight, transportation security authorities (TSA) designate certain passengers as high risk and others as low risk. This information is forwarded to the airlines via communication between the TSA and the airlines. Passengers designated unknown or high risk and their unchecked or carry-on baggage are subjected to more strict and time consuming searches, whereas passengers designated low risk are allowed to pass through the airport check points more quickly under less scrutiny. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,702,068. This allows a majority of passengers, i.e., the low risk passengers, to move quickly through the check-in process to their respective gates for boarding.
All hold baggage, i.e., checked baggage, to be transported by an aircraft must pass through a screening device. This procedure can be time consuming and inefficient. A system and method for expediting this procedure is desired.